infinividfandomcom-20200214-history
Miner inc
Miner inc is a fictional company in the Minecraft dimension, it produced various objects for consumers in Mineland. They originally existed in a game called total miner but was just a mini game. It sells mainly tools for miners and adventurers. Miner Inc was originally a minecraft portal minigame adventure thing. It was first made in total miner and a sequel was spawned In minecraft. History 1892- The company is founded. 1915- The company assists the rest of Mineland in the nether wars 1920- the company becomes international 1921- the founder Steve Craftor dies and then Carl takes over 1966- They discover a powerful material and harness its power to create teleportation devices 1969- They begin collecting lava as a resource from the nether 1989- The organization plans on creating a more compact version of their teleporters 1999- The company finished their new teleporter and now it's portable. 2000- They test it out themselves and decide to build a testing track for new users to learn how to use the new device and also to find any kinks. 2006- They market a new dangerous product called lava batteries. They overheat constantly and cause the company to be sued for $500,000 2007- They company finally gets out of debt and continues to work on the testing track while trying to make a Better battery. 2009- (March) The testing tracks are built and are ready for people to use. (August) an employee suggests the company to make an even SMALLER version of the teleporter and to have the ability to reach places you cannot see, he comes up with a grenade type device. 2010- The new lava battery is complete and sold on the market. 2011- the new device is finished and stored in a safe place, until the testing track (which nobody has used yet due to fears) is revamped for the new device. 2012- a brave man signs up for testing and goes through the test chambers, overcoming some deadly obstacles and running into so mishaps in the facility. Eventually the whole place has an error and the man has to escape. Once he exits the testing area he finds a dungeon with Carl in it. Carl rewards him with a chest of great things. However the items in the chest weighed it down enough to hold the important button down. When he took it all the place crumbled. However the smaller offices and minor places still function, but the main building is deemed worthless 2018- rain and heat cause the place to decay faster and speeds up the growth of fungus and other plants 2019- an explorer discovers the place and finds the new teleporter. He tests it out a bit and returns to take some more while putting some signs down for whoever discovers it next. He unfortunately throws one to the edge of a lava pit and falls in. He is dead. 2046- One of the companies smaller facilities gains rights to a large area behind the goldywood mountain, they dub it area 62 and use it as a replacement for the fallen main facility 2338- another explorer arrives and makes it further than the previous one, he activates Carl and Carl forces him to do new tests. He blows up Carl and the whole facility is toast. Again Products Shov-EL: It is great to remove dirt Pic-AX: This device is capable of removing obstacles and mining coal. Pic-AX Elite: this upgraded version is meant to last longer and work faster Sentry Block: These sentry blocks shoot people. Sentry Trap: This version cannot shoot at people if they're fast enough, they must be triggered by booby trap. Teleporter: This simple device is quite large but can take anyone anywhere Teleporter V2: This is a more compact and portable teleporter. The user places each teleporter down and then they can travel. Teleporter V3: This is the most efficient version. It can fit in your pocket and must be thrown to teleport. Activator: This device can be used to activate switches from a far distance, and can harm other organisms. Lava Battery: Special power devices that last extremely long. However they overheat for over 123,456 people and are recalled,discontinued. Lava Battery Enhanced: This is a newer version of the battery and does not overheat, it is also more energy efficient. comes in AA, AAA , C , D, and O batteries. (OBATTERIES POWER THE SPECIAL THINGS IN MINELAND SUCH AS ENCHANTMENT TABLES, ETC.) Bouncer: this device allows users to bounce across areas this pic is of miner inc 2 (earlier version) Category:Companies Category:Mineland __FORCETOC__